Of Sleeping and Waking Lovers
by 4verunwritten
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have a simple evening but something special happens the next morning. Fluffy little one-shot. First ever merthur, please tell me what y'all think.


**A/N: So this is my first Merthur story, ever. Just some fluffy idea I thought of at one in the morning. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

It had been one year since the death of Uther and Arthur becoming king. It had also been six months since Merlin and Arthur had finally confessed their feelings to each other. Arthur had courted Merlin a week after they had confessed their feelings. Guinevere had always known they were meant to be. She understood when Arthur tried to explain his feelings and that he wished to stop their relationship. In the end he did ask her, when the time came, if she would bear the Pendragon heir. She had graciously accepted and Arthur was quite relieved that she understood. Soon they began sharing Arthur's chambers.

Going to bed was one of Merlin's favorite times with Arthur. Though every now and again he would be grumpy, most of the time he was sweet. Merlin always thought he acted like a tired child fighting off sleep. Merlin was waiting for Arthur, the bed was made and the fire roaring. Merlin sat at the desk staring blankly at the door.

"_The council must be keeping him."_ he thought.

Almost on cue it seemed, Arthur strode through the door looking exasperated.

"Sometimes I wonder why they are in the court. The solution was bloody obvious…" Arthur began rambling.

He was interrupted by his raven haired kissing his lips ever so gently.

"Well hello to you too prat." Merlin said.

Sweet smiles began to play on both of their faces.

"I'm sorry Merlin. It can just be so aggravating when it comes to these meetings." Arthur said.

Arthur tried to stifle a yawn, unsuccessfully. Merlin laughed finding it funny how Arthur always tried to act like he wasn't tired because he wanted to be with him.

"Well that doesn't seem to be affecting your tiredness, sleepyhead."

"I'm not tired _Mer_lin. It's just been a long day, besides I want to talk to you not go to sleep." Arthur complained.

Merlin sighed. "Yes we can talk but in bed alright. I can tell by the look in your eyes that you need to rest." Merlin replied.

"Fine." Arthur said. He could never say no to Merlin.

Arthur disappeared behind the changing screen and began to undress. Once in his night breeches and nothing else he came out from behind the shade. Merlin was sitting on the right side of the large bed, patting the left side as a sigh to lay down.

"I'm coming." Arthur replied, smiling.

Merlin loved that smile, the one that made him fall in love.

Arthur walked over, yawning once more, and sat himself on the bed. Both situated themselves beneath the covers, facing each other. Merlin took Arthur's hand in his. Merlin's long, elegant fingers intertwining in Arthur's large and strong ones.

"So what were you talking about with the council?" Merlin asked.

"The division (yawns) of the harvest." Arthur replied.

Merlin listened as Arthur went on about farmers and idiotic nobles, all the while gently tracing his fingers across Arthur's sculpted arm. He seemed to enjoy this form the look of content on his face. Arthur's eyelids began to droop but he kept shaking his head and trying to stay awake.

"Go to sleep Arthur." Merlin insisted.

"I'm (yawns) fine." Arthur replied.

Merlin began to run his fingers through Arthur's golden hair. Arthur nuzzled into his touch, enjoying every moment that warm hand caressed his head. He began to get more and more relaxed as the minutes wore on.

"Stop i' M'lin." Arthur tried to protest.

"Are you enjoying it?" Merlin asked cheekily.

Merlin's question was not answered as it fell upon deaf ears. Arthur's eyes had finally slipped closed, his chest steadily rising and falling. Merlin thought he looked absolutely perfect. He always believed that while Arthur was sleeping the stern and kingly façade was gone completely. All that was left was Arthur, the kind, the compassionate, the love of all loves.

"Goodnight my king." Merlin whispered.

He moved over and kissed Arthur's forehead. Satisfied that Arthur was fine, Merlin closed his eyes and sank into the oblivion of sleep.

Arthur's eyes cracked open as he woke. He soon remembered all that happened the night before. He cursed himself for falling asleep long before he intended.

"_It wasn't my fault. Merlin kept making those relaxing gestures." _he thought.

As soon as Merlin's name crept into his mind, his eyes fully opened.

He gazed at Merlin's sleeping form. He looked so innocent. Arthur was always amazed at how Merlin's hair seemed to shoot in every direction even more wildly after a night's rest. Arthur also loved how Merlin held onto the covers so tightly. Arthur knew Merlin was not used to this treatment but it was adorable how he held onto it in case someone tried to take it from him. Merlin's face was the only thing visible under the thick covers, his thin frame completely invisible. His mouth was slightly slack.

"Don' ea' da shoe." Merlin mumbled into his pillow.

Arthur smiled, watching as Merlin's eyes shifted under his lids. He could only wonder what Merlin was dreaming of that involved eating a shoe. Some sunlight snuck its way through the almost closed curtains. Merlin's cheekbones cast shadows on his pale skinned face. Arthur just gazed at Merlin committing everything about this morning and Merlin to memory. Not even realizing it, Arthur let his hand rest on Merlin's head. He let his thumb gently glide across Merlin's forehead repeatedly.

"Ar'tur?" Merlin asked.

His eyelids fluttered open, deep blue eyes squinting in the sunlight.

"Well hello there." Arthur replied, cheerfully.

Merlin shifted under the covers and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. He looked up to meet Arthur's blue eyed gaze.

"Hello." he said sleepily.

"Did you sleep well?" Arthur asked.

Arthur leaned over and ruffled Merlin's hair.

"Sto' i'" Merlin mumbled, swatting Arthur's hand away.

Arthur complied, got out of bed, and walked towards his desk. Thankfully Merlin couldn't see his hands were shaking. Arthur had decided it was time for not only Merlin but the whole of Camelot to know his love. Very gently he opened the drawer, hiding its contents from Merlin's view. In the corner a red satin pouch was hidden. He opened the pouch and a silver ring slid out, a dragon engraved along the outside.

"_This is it." _he thought.

Merlin lay on the bed still trying to wake up. He watched as Arthur walked towards his royal desk. The sunlight glowed around him and illuminated his face. Merlin knew it wasn't polite but he just stared at Arthur. His early morning hair shown in the light, slightly disheveled. Merlin was so focused on his lover that he didn't notice Arthur taking something from the drawer.

"Will you be coming back or do I need to come to you?" Merlin teased.

Arthur turned around and walked towards the bed. His right hand was in his pocket, holding the ring. Once Arthur was sat on the bed he looked at Merlin. His face was beaming with that goofy grin. Merlin finally sat up so that he was eye level with Arthur. He leaned over and kissed Arthur's lips, the sweet taste lingering on his lips.

"Stop distracting me, this is important." Arthur said.

"What's so important?" Merlin questioned in an innocent tone.

"I knew there was something special about you the day we met. As the days turned into weeks and weeks into years I fell more and more in love with you. Nothing can compare to the kindness in your heart or the wisdom you have shown. I love you! There are no other words that can explain how I feel. So I ask will my perfect idiot do me the honor of becoming my husband and consort."

Merlin was in shock.

"_Is this truly happening? What do I do?" _Merlin thought frantically.

Arthur just waited trying to read Merlin's face. Shock and confusion were the first to register. Finally a huge grin formed on his face.

"Yes! Yes absolutely!" Merlin exclaimed.

Merlin pulled Arthur into a very tight hug, trying to hold onto this moment.

"Thank you. Thank you for making me feel whole." he whispered in Arthur's ear.

Silently Arthur pulled the ring from his pocket and slid it on Merlin's finger. It was this time that Arthur leaned in and took Merlin's lips. The kiss was a passionate one, one that said "never let me go."

So the king married his warlock and all was at peace in Camelot.

The End


End file.
